Lightning
by Silvergrass
Summary: Ch4: Tied Ch3: What's up with Abigail? Ch2: He Didn't Know Ch1: Where's Tara? May end up with Christian & Kat pairing, or Christian & Abigail, and Kat & Sammy... Tara & Christian now.
1. Where's Tara?

Disclaimer: I do not own Dance Academy or any of its characters.

* * *

Walking as far as could from the chattering in the dining hall, Christian took his tray to the back of the room where Kat and Sammy were already seated and eating.

"Hey guys." Christian set his tray down and settled beside Kat.

"Hey," they both replied.

"Oh, Christian, you have your room all to yourself, right?" asked Sammy.

"Yeah - "

"Can I change to your room?" his words came out rapidly.

Christian just stared at him. "Why?"

"They put me in with Kat!" he said, as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. Christian looked to Kat and saw her staring at her food. He returned his attention back to Sammy, who was now thinking he'll probably spend the rest of the year in a girl's room.

Kat tried not to look glum._ I won't have anyone to share my room with, anymore._

"I like it by myself," he replied and went back to eating his food quietly.

* * *

Christian stabbed his fork into his potato while the other two laughed at some joke he didn't catch. He looked up when someone entered the hall, but it wasn't Tara. He continued to splice his potato up and didn't realise that Kat and Sammy had stopped talking, and were now looking at him.

"You looking for your crush?" Kat asked with a knowing smile.

"What?" he raised his eyes at her accusation.

Sammy chuckled with his mouth full. "Tara. You want her to sit with us, right?"

Christian pointed his fork, which had a lump of potato at the end, at the two of them. "Hey, I don't care where she sits." But what he didn't realise, was that he didn't deny that his crush on Tara. _Crush on Tara? What? He didn't have a crush on Tara._

* * *

It was 6:30, halfway through dinner. Christian still couldn't reach Tara on her mobile.

"... x-ray vision like Superman" said Sammy.

"... telekinesis!"

"Um, I'm gonna go look for her," said Christian as he stood up. Kat and Sammy looked up at him and they looked around the room.

"You don't think something happened, do you? Should we go find her?" asked Kat.

"Don't worry, I'll call you later," he said and left them.

* * *

A/N: I'm not too happy with this but I just wanted to get something posted. I'm not sure what's gonna happen later, just gonna make it up as I go.


	2. He didn't know

_Chapter 2: __He didn't know_

_Tara_

I was in my bed when I heard the doorknob turn, I quickly shut my eyes and my biological compass went wild. It had to be him.

* * *

_Christian_

I eased the door open and peeped in.

* * *

_Tara_

I couldn't breathe properly, and my breath came out in sobs.

* * *

_Christian_

She was asleep, I gave an amused frown and quietly pulled out, gently closing the door behind me.

* * *

_Tara_

"No, wait!" I wanted to say, but he'd already left.

He should've seen me, I thought. He was going to come right beside me and see how I was. He was going to make everything alright and tell me that he would always be here with me, no matter what. But he left.

I silently screamed inside my head and clutched at my pillow harder till I felt my nails dig into my palms. I shut my eyes and wanted to cry out and cry but I couldn't. I glared at my reflection staring right back at me in the mirror and I hated the world.

_

* * *

_

_Christian_

I jogged down the stairs but stopped short when I saw Abigail by the doorway. She was shivering wet. Her hair was dripping and her were clothes were plastered to her skin, but it was the unseeing look in her eyes that scared me the most.

* * *

A/N

I realised some ppl want christian & kat, and some want kat & sammy, but i really don't know where i'm going with the pairings yet. maybe i won't put them in? or just see how it goes...

Also, it seems like the first season of dance academy has finished and i've missed quite a few eps. oh wellz.


	3. What's up with Abigail?

"Abigail?"

She didn't look at me but walked stiffly pass me and then up the stairs. I followed.

"Hey, you alright? What happened?"

No response. We reached the landing quickly and before she turned right, she turned to me. She was shivering and tears slid down her face. I couldn't tell how much of it was rain and how much came from crying. Without saying anything, she turned away and walked down the hall. I watched as she went into the girls bathroom and the door slammed behind her.

I knocked twice. "Do you want me to wait for you?"

When I thought she wasn't going to answer, she said, "No. Go away."

* * *

A/N: Next chapter tara/christian are tied together by the waist for the trust exercise. I'm sorry I haven't updated this in so long. Thank you for reading!


	4. Tied

_Chapter 4_ _– Tara_

After breakfast, each pas de deux pair received a sticky note. It revealed the task we had to do which was supposed to help us foster trust in our partners. I look down at the note in my hand and Christian looks over my shoulder to see what it is about.

_Find a 3 metre length of ribbon and tie one end around your partner's waist._

Christian reads the rest aloud,"_Your partner ties the other end to your waist. Stay attached for 6 hours_."

"Is this for real?" he says to no one in particular but nonetheless he heads for the basket at the front of the room. Others are already picking out their materials. Abigail is tying a leopard print scarf around Sammy's head, blindfolding him.

I watched as Christian came back with a shiny red ribbon. It was an inch wide and 3 metres long.

He came to a stop in front of me and held one end in his left hand and slid his right hand down the strip. He bent down and looked up at me. I gave a little nod and lifted my arms to my sides and he reached around me to pass the ribbon over to his left hand. He remained a polite and respectable distance as much as was possible between our bodies. He leaned back and carefully tied a knot. When he was done, he stood up and handed me the other end of the ribbon.

I managed to get the ribbon around him with less finesse but in a girly way. My hair was undone and as I leaned over to the side around his body, I knew my hair was hanging past my shoulders and shielding the side of my face. I kept my head tilted while I tied knot at the side of his waist.

"There, done." I said, standing up and looking at his face. He merely lifted an eyebrow at me.

This was going to be long 6 hours.

* * *

P.S. People have asked for Tara/Christian and also Kat/Christian. I have decided to stick with Tara & Christian on this one. Thanks for reading.


End file.
